This invention relates to compositions for paint and coating removal. More particularly, this invention relates to compositions containing an alkylene carbonate or dialkyl carbonate or both, and an alcohol.
Paint removing compositions are commonly used in industry, such as for stripping paint from airplane fuselages. Conventional paint remover compositions include methylene chloride, phenol, or caustic. Each of these materials, however, has inherent problems during use. While methylene chloride based compositions are very effective as paint removers, methylene chloride is a highly volatile material that is considered toxic. Phenol is also highly toxic. Caustic, while not posing problems with toxicity, can burn and corrode aluminum. Additionally, methylene chloride, phenol or caustic-based strippers will attack, soften and remove all layers of paint including the primer or undercoat, making selective removal difficult.
In some applications it is desirable to be able to remove one or more layers of coating, while leaving the priming coats intact. Aircraft applications are examples of situations in which it is not desirable to remove all of the paint layers. By removing the upper coating layers while leaving the highly toxic chromium-based primer material intact, the paint removal process would generate much less hazardous waste and thus be much less costly to perform. Due to the deficiencies and disadvantages of conventional paint removing compositions, new paint removing compositions, especially those capable of selective removal, are highly desirable.
The invention is a composition useful as a paint remover, comprising alkylene carbonate and an alcohol. This composition may also contain a thickener, a surfactant, or a corrosion inhibitor.
In another broad aspect, this invention is a process for removing paint, comprising applying a composition containing alkylene carbonate and an alcohol to a painted surface for a time, and under conditions effective to cause separation of the interface between the topcoats and the primer or undercoat of the paint. The composition may also contain a thickener, a surfactant, or a corrosion inhibitor.
In another broad aspect, this invention is a process for removing paint, comprising applying a composition containing an alkylene carbonate, a dialkyl carbonate, or both and an alcohol to a painted surface for a time, and under conditions effective to reduce adhesion between the topcoats and the primer or undercoat of the paint. The composition may also contain a thickener, a surfactant, or a corrosion inhibitor.
In another broad aspect, this invention is a process for removing paint, comprising applying a composition containing a dialkyl carbonate and an alcohol to a painted surface for a time, and under conditions effective to reduce adhesion between the topcoats and the primer or undercoat of the paint. The composition may also contain a thickener.
The surfaces to be treated may be sealed with a variety of sealants, such as polysulfide, polyurethane, lacquer, epoxy, and the like. The compositions can be used to remove paints and coatings from furniture, automobiles, boats, trains, airplanes, military vehicles, and so forth.
The present invention has a number of advantages. For example, the compositions have several important attributes, including low toxicity, high efficacy in removing paint and coatings, and neutral pH (or slightly acidic or slightly basic pH). Furthermore, in the case of propylene carbonate, the propylene carbonate breaks down into propylene glycol, which is non-toxic. Thus, the propylene carbonate compositions of this invention are environmentally friendly, particularly as compared to chlorinated hydrocarbons and the like which are commonly used for paint and coating removal. In addition, the compositions of this invention reduce adhesion between the topcoats and the primer or undercoat of the paint in such a short period of time that it is envisioned that the compositions of this invention might be applied in liquid form, as opposed to the gels that are commonly used.
The compositions of the present invention have surprisingly superior paint removing properties. The compositions may be blended with additional co-solvents, corrosion inhibitors, surfactants and thickeners, or may be used directly to effect paint removal. The compositions of this invention are nonflammable, of low volatility, and free of carcinogenic chemicals.
The compositions of this invention contain an alkylene carbonate or a dialkyl carbonate or both, and an alcohol.
The alkylene carbonate used in the present invention can contain from 3 to 10 carbon atoms. Representative examples of alkylene carbonates that may be employed in the practice of this invention include, but are not limited to, ethylene carbonate, propylene carbonate and butylene carbonate, but the preferred carbonate is propylene.
The dialkyl carbonate used in the present invention may contain from 3 to 25 carbon atoms. The dialkyl carbonate may be of formula Rxe2x80x94CO3xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2, wherein R and Rxe2x80x2 may be the same or different, and may independently in each occurrence be an alkyl group of from 1 to about 12 carbon atoms. In one embodiment, the dialkyl carbonate may be dimethyl carbonate, diethyl carbonate, or a mixture of those two.
The compositions of this invention include an alcohol. Representative examples of such alcohols include methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, and benzyl alcohol, but the preferred alcohol is benzyl. Generally, compositions of this invention contain from about 0.1 to about 10 percent by weight alcohol.
In certain embodiments of this invention, the compositions contain from about 90 to about 99.9 percent by weight alkylene carbonate. In certain other embodiments of this invention, the compositions contain from about 90 to about 99.9 percent by weight dialkyl carbonate, and from about 0.01 to 10 percent alcohol.
In addition to the components described above, the compositions of this invention may optionally contain thickeners, glycol ethers such as propylene glycol methyl ether (PM), dipropylene glycol methyl ether (DPM), or dipropylene glycol n-butyl ether (DPNB), surfactants, stabilizers, corrosion inhibitors, and other additives commonly used in paint removers.
Thickeners may be used in the present invention include, but are not limited to, cellulose ethers such hydroxypropyl cellulose, ethyl cellulose, ethyl hydroxyethyl cellulose, methyl cellulose, and other alkyl or hydroxyalkyl cellulose, silica including colloidal silica, clays such as bentonite and montmorillonite starch, alumina including colloidal alumina, high molecular weight polyethylene oxides, polyvinyl pyrrolidone and methyl vinyl ether/maleic anhydride copolymers. Certain hydroxy alkyl cellulose ethers and certain experimental polymers are particularly effective and resistant to breakdown in the practice of this invention. Such cellulose ethers are available commercially from The Dow Chemical Company under the trade name Methocel(copyright) F4MPRG and Dow""s Experimental Polymer SCS 41067.06. When a thickener is used, the amount of such thickener can vary depending on the desired level of thickening for the given application. In general, the amount of thickener employed is about 1 to about 4 percent by weight.
Corrosion inhibitors that may be used in the present invention include, but are not limited to, ethoxylated butynediol, petroleum sulfonates, blends of propargyl alcohol and thiourea. If used, the amount of such corrosion inhibitors is typically up to about 10% by weight of the total composition.
Surfactants which may optionally be used in the practice of this invention include, but are not limited to, non-ionic, anionic, cationic and amphoteric surfactants, such as monocarboxyl cocoimidoazoline, higher alkyl sulfate sodium salts, tridecyloxy poly(alkyleneoxy ethanol), ethoxylated or propoxylated alkyl phenol, alkyl sulfoamides, C10-18 alkylaryl sulfonates such as alkylbenzene sulfonates, cocoamphaodipropionate, hydrogenated castor oil, isooctylphenyl polyethoxy ethanol, sorbitan monopahnitate, C8-18 alkyl pyrrolidone, and cocoaminopropionic acid. When used, the amount of surfactant should be sufficient to render the composition miscible. In the context of this invention, the term xe2x80x9cmiscible solutionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmiscible compositionxe2x80x9d means a single phase solution. Typically the amount of surfactant is from about 0.1 to about 10 percent by weight of the total composition.
The compositions of the present invention may contain a wide variety of other organic co-solvents. Likewise, the present invention may be practiced in the absence of one or more of such solvents. Non-limiting examples of representative classes of such co-solvents include hydrocarbons, glycols, glycol ethers, glycol ether esters, ethers, esters, phenols, glycols, sulfur-based solvents, chlorinated hydrocarbons, aromatic hydrocarbons nitrated hydrocarbons, amides, and ketones. Such co-solvents may be polar or non-polar, may be protic or aprotic, may be cyclic, branched, or straight chain, and may contain one or more functional groups. Representative examples of common hydrocarbon solvents include hexane, toluene, xylene, and mixtures of aliphatic and aromatic hydrocarbons.
Examples of common ether co-solvents that may be used in the present invention include, but are not limited to, dibutyl ether, ethyl ether, and diphenyl ether. Representative examples of common phenols include, but are not limited to, phenol and the Cresols and resorcinols. Representative examples of common glycol solvents include, but are not limited to, ethylene, propylene and butylene glycols as well as methyl propane diol.
Examples of common sulfur-based co-solvents that can be used in the present invention include, but are not limited to, dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO) and sulfolane. Representative examples of common chlorinated hydrocarbon co-solvents include, but are not limited to, methylene chloride, methyl chloroform, chlorobenzenes and dichlorobenzenes. Representative examples of common nitrated hydrocarbon co-solvents include, but are not limited to, nitroethane and nitropropane. Representative examples of common amide co-solvents include, but are not limited to, formamide, dimethyl formamide, acetamide, and dimethylacetamide. Representative examples of common ketone co-solvents include, but are not limited to, acetone, methyl ethyl ketone (MEK), and methyl isobutyl ketone and methyl isoamylketone.
When a given composition containing dialkyl carbonate does not form a miscible composition, a co-solvent may be used to provide a miscible composition. For instance, a glycol ether may be added as a co-solvent in an amount effective to dissolve the components of the mixture. Such glycol ethers may be included for other purposes as well. Such amounts may vary depending on the specific composition of interest, as one of skill in the art may appreciate. Also, an alcohol or alkylene carbonate may be beneficially employed as a co-solvent to provide miscible dialkyl carbonate compositions of this invention.
A practitioner may use the paint stripping process of this invention under a variety of conditions. Typically, one may conduct the process under ambient atmospheric conditions, although both elevated and decreased temperatures can be used. One may apply the paint remover composition by any convenient method such as dipping, spraying, or brushing the composition onto the paint surface. For resistant painted surfaces it may be desirable to apply the composition two or more times to fully separate the topcoats from the primer or undercoat of the paint. It may be desirable to use a rag, scraper, abrasive blaster, or the like to fully remove the loosened paint from the primer or undercoat after the paint remover composition has been given time to fully act. Alternatively, high-pressure water spray may be employed to remove paint and residual paint remover composition. The time required for the paint remover composition to act will vary due to a variety of factors such as temperature, paint type, paint thickness and the particular paint remover formulation being used. In general, application times are between one minute and one hour, although longer application times may be used.
The following examples are illustrative of this invention and are not intended to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter of the present invention. Unless otherwise denoted all percentages are by weight.